


Ukuhanjiswa kweNkosi

by santigold96



Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787302





	Ukuhanjiswa kweNkosi

Kwakuqabula ukugibela kwi-bailey yangaphakathi yeRed Keep. UJaime wayenzelwe ukukhuthazelela ukubuka okuthe xaxa konkosikazi wakhe kulo lonke lolu hambo, futhi wacishe wamelana nesifiso sokumxhawula ngamahlombe futhi amkhumbuze ukuthi akazi lutho ngaphezu kwakhe.

Lokho kwakungelona iqiniso ngokweqiniso, kepha ulwazi ayenalo ngocezu lukayise lwalungacacile kangangokuba wazizwa eshiywe ebumnyameni njengoba ayenaye.

Wakhuphuka wehla ehhashini lakhe ngaphandle kosizo, wazinaka izisebenzi njengoba ayefunda nesakhiwo esikhulu esiseduze kwazo. UJaime akazange anikeze ukubheka okwesibili. Wabona ukuthi amahhashi abo kufanele anakekelwe ngemuva kohambo lwabo wathumela umfana okhonzayo ogijimela kuyise ngezindaba zokufika kwabo. Kungaleso sikhathi kuphela lapho aphindisela khona eBrienne.

"Kungani ungahlali emakamelweni ethu? Ngidinga ukuya kubaba."

UBrienne wamgqolozela. Wayebonakala ukuthi uyakuqonda ukuthi wayengeke amukeleke kulokhu kuhlangana kwemindeni ethile, futhi uJaime waziqinisa wazophikisana naye. Bahlala baphikisana. Kwakuqabula-ke lapho evele wavuma waguquka waba inceku ukuba imqondise emakamelweni abo abolekiwe.

Wambona enyamalala ku-Gcina futhi njengoba isithunzi saso simgxoba, wezwa sekuqubuka umoya ngemuva kwakhe. Wayengakholelwa embonweni noma kunoma yini efana nokunye, kodwa wayenomqondo osobala wokwethuka okuzayo.

Kwahlala kuye njengokuqonde emakamelweni omfowabo. Uyise wayevame ukwabisela lawo makamelo lapho efika e-capitol, evimba iTirion ezindaweni ezinesizotha xaxa. Lapho ehamba, waqinisa ukuzimisela kwakhe: kulokhu, ubaba wakhe wayezomtshela ngqo ukuthi wayehlose ukubeka uBrienne kanjani esihlalweni sobukhosi.

Engasacabangi kangako, wahamba wangena ekuhlaseleni okunamandla kokuxabana komndeni.

"Uma kuyindlovukazi oyifunayo, baba, ungacabanga ukungishiya esihlalweni sobukhosi," uCersei wazwakalisa ukunqamula etafuleni umndeni obehleli kulo, muhle ngokufutheka kwakhe.

"Futhi ukube wenze umsebenzi wakho futhi unikeze uRobert ingane, kungenzeka ukuthi usigcinile isihlalo sakho njengeNdlovukazi Regent. Ngenxa yokuthi awenzanga umsebenzi wakho, kufanele uthathe umhlalaphansi njengeNdlovukazi yaseDowager esikhundleni," kuphendula ubaba wabo. Ukujabha kukaCersei okusobala nje bekubonakala sengathi akuzange kumphathe kabi ukuphatha kwakhe, kepha-ke base bejwayele ukubuzwa kwakhe.

"Ngiyinkosi egcotshiwe-"

"Akunasizatho sokuthi inkosikazi ikhiphe isinqumo ngokwayo ngemuva kokushona kwenkosi."

"Ngemuva kwalokho yenza isibonelo."

"Ungabi yisiwula. Akekho umuntu ozokuxhasa. Sihlukanise yonke indlu kule ndawo bese silahlekelwa yilawo mandla ebesingathemba ukuthi sizowagcina. Kukhona indlela eyodwa esithatha ngayo isihlalo sobukhosi se-Iron, futhi lokho kudlula eBrienne yaseTarth , "UTywin ahlwithe.

"Ngixoleleni baba, kepha angikacaci ngamaphuzu amahle aleli hlelo. Kuyenzeka kimi ukuthi uStannis azophikisana noma ezimbili ngecebo lakho elihle. Futhi-ke inkosikazi uqobo lwayo kungenzeka lungathandi ukubambisana , "UTirion uthe njengoba ezithela isiphuzo sewayini.

"Kungakho kumele senze okufanele ngesikhathi esifanele. URobert ugule kakhulu ukuthi angakwazi ukwenza intando yakhe, kepha noma ngabe akabanga njalo, uStannis ungumuntu wokugcina ofisa ukunikela umqhele wakhe kuye. Bambalwa endaweni yokubusa abayovuma ukwenza lo msebenzi. ungajabula uma uStannis eza esihlalweni sobukhosi se-Iron, okungenani kubo bonke abanye boMkhandlu Omncane. " UTywin wathumela incwadi kaTyrion ukubheka okungathandeki njengoba ethinta uJaime ukuthi athathe isihlalo etafuleni.

"Kodwa uma uthatha isenzo esibukeziwe sokulandela isikhalazo soMkhandlu Omncane ukuze savunywa, uStannis ngeke anqabele ukusayina kuphela, uzokwaziswa ngecebo lakho." I-Trision ihlikihliwe. "Uzoba nokuvukelwa ubhekane phansi ngaphambi kwesihlalo sobukhosi kungasho lutho."

"Akunangqondo. Uma sithatha isenzo sokulandelana koMkhandlu Omncane emahoreni okugcina kaRobert, uStannis usazoba seKingdomroad lapho sibambe amakhanda. Iningi loMkhandlu Omncane lizokwanela ukuguqula ushintsho, futhi nakanjani kunalokho yiba ne-heiress engenalwazi evela kwiNdlu encane esihlalweni sobukhosi kunoStannis Baratheon. Uzoholwa kalula, isibabuli esingabusa ngaso. Uma esengumbusi ogcotshiwe, uzonxuswa ukuthi atshale uJaime njengenkosi yakhe Isandla sabo. "

UJaime wazizwa epholile. "Leli cebo likhona impela -

UTywin wamnquma. "Impela kunjalo. Sengibe ezingxoxweni amasonto amaningi, konke kuxazululiwe."

"Futhi lapho uStannis ehlasela amabutho? INyakatho ingamvusela," kusho uTirion. Ngaphandle kokuzenzela, ubengakaze athinte umgqomo ophelele wewayini esandleni sakhe. Wayegxile ngokuphelele ekubumbeni umdlalo olandelayo. Ubehlale engcono kwezepolitiki kunoJaime.

"INorth ngeke ivuke ngaphandle kwamaStark."

"Ngabe uphakamisa kanjani ukuthi bangabavikeli nomfowabo kaRobert? UNed Stark uhlonishwe kakhulu ukuthi angalwele amalungelo kaStannis."

"Ngeke avume uma umqhele udluliselwa ngokusemthethweni, kodwa noma ngabe acabangele ukubiza amabhanela akhe kuStannis, ikhona indlela yokumenza acabange kabili."

"Injani leyo ndlela?" Kubuza uJaime. Wayengazi ngaphezu nje komqondo wokuhlonipha uNed Stark wokungamhloniphi. Umkakhe wayenemibono efanayo engaguquki. Kwakucasula ngokumangazayo.

"Umshado." Amehlo abandayo kaTywin ahlala kuTirion. "Ekugcineni ungaba usizo emndenini. Sizokudlalisela endodakazini endala."

UTirion wacishe waliphuza iwayini lakhe. Wayesebambe ugblet kanzima kangangokuba amakha akhe amhlophe. "USansa Stark uyingane."

"ISansa Stark ingaba wumgogodla wokugcina ukuthula eNyakatho, futhi uzokwenza njengokusho kwami. AmaStark azofuna inyunyana nomndeni ophethe. Ngaphandle kwalokho, akufuneki kube ngaphezu kokungathembeki. Lapho izinto sezilungisiwe noJaime iphephile esihlalweni sobukhosi, singaphinde siyiphinde le ndaba. "

UCersei wayesephuzi futhi emidwebo eqoshwe phansi. Kwakunokuthile okubandayo nokwesabekayo emehlweni akhe. "Futhi mina, baba? Ngiyiphi indlu okufanele ngisebenze kuyo njengamanje? AmaMartell? AmaFreys?"

"U-Highgarden. UJon Arryn uzolandela ukuhola kukaNed Stark, ngakho-ke akudingeki sikhathazeke ngempumalanga. Ukushada noHighgarden kuzovikela iningizimu, kuqinisekiswe ukuthi izindlela zokuhweba noDorne zihlala zivulekile futhi zondla amabutho ethu uma kufanele uStannis ahambele impi. "

Amehlo kaCersei avalekile. Wayemhlophe qhwa kungenzeka ukuthi wayeqoshwe eqhweni. UJaime uhhafu wayelindele ukuthi kube nokuqhuma ngolaka, kodwa wathula.

"Hawu, kubonakala sengathi uke wacabanga konke, baba." UTirion wamkhwelisa nge-goblet yakhe futhi wayikhipha emigodini emide embalwa. Wayebukeka emuncu kakhulu kunalokho eshiye phansi ukwedlula uCersei. UJaime wezwa umsindo wentukuthelo. Impilo yakhe yayikhushulwe ukuze uyise akwazi ukubamba isihlalo sobukhosi, kepha wayengakaze afune umqhele omkhulu. Wayengayifuni.

"Icebo lelo? Uzongakhela inkosi bese udonsa izintambo zami njengodengezi?"

UTywin waphenduka amehlo akhe kumkhulu wakhe. "Ngikwenza inkosi, yebo. Kufanele ngicabange ukuthi ngemuva kwalokho izinhloso zethu zizozihlanganisa."

"Futhi uma ngenqaba?"

Ukugqolozela kukayise kwakungelona iqiniso. "Ngemuva kwalokho uzothathelwa indawo. Kodwa angizange ngicabange ukuthi lokho kudinga ukushiwo."

Esikhundleni. Ingozi. Ukudlubha kuthatha iDwala, ngaphandle kokuthi le ngozi ifike yamfikela… kuthiwani ngeBrienne? Kwenzekani kuye uma ngenqaba?

Akakwazanga ukuletha ukuvumelana nohlelo lukayise ngokuzwakalayo, ngakho-ke wavuma ngekhanda. Wayedlala manje ngoba kwakubukeka sengathi wayenenketho, kodwa wazithembisa ukuthi ngeke asasetshenziswa uma kunesidingo. Ngemuva kwakho konke, uma eke waba nomqhele, noma yini ingenzeka.


End file.
